Genin Teaching Plan.
This page will list the proper order of skills and jutsu in which you should teach your students, it is advisable that you follow these steps near enough in exact order in order to best replicate the Naruto World and its Academy training. This list has been explored, planned out and tested by Takeda Inkroe, his lesson plans followed this course. Lesson Plan is not yet Official, but is under review. Lesson Plans: Note: *Day 2 can be three days after Day 1, the stated days are merely those in which RP lessons are performed. *These lesson plans are not strict, so much as guide lines for experience and character development. *The current list of Lesson Plans aims to provide for different people who may be less available for practise and learning then others. Extended Lesson Plan: *Good for accurate and complete training of a student, helps the characters develop at a pace which befits the Naruto Universe and establishes a wide range of skills and posting experience within the student. *Desirable Lesson Plan for Team's who are on at the same times and same days as each other *Best results over a long period of time, clarity and post explaination wise, very convincing. Balanced Lesson Plan: *Almost identical to the Extended Plan, but performed in half the time, allows for less character development from the point of discovering techniques to understanding them, but allows quicker development on the whole. *Best used in Team's which do not all share the same Time Zone or are unable to Roleplay for massive lengths of time. *Maintains good room for character development on a day to day basis. Quick Lesson Plan: *Increased development speeds and discovery day by day, almost spending no days repeating the previous developments. *Best performed by Teams who rarely see each other and are not always around on the same days, allows development quickly but spread out across multiple days of breaks if unavoidable. *Though this lesson plan is shortest in terms of time developing techniques, it is expected that the overall time it will take for Genin to go through this lesson plan will be equal to that of the Extended Lesson Plan for those who can attend every day. Basic Roleplay and T1. {C All students should first be given a chance to learn how to fight using T1, the proper methods of posting including matching the length of the defense section of your post with that of your enemies attack section length, proper spelling and grammar, sticking to either first or third person while roleplaying and the avoidance of God Modding and Auto Hitting. It is expected that throughout this lesson plan the length of your students posts will increase dramatically if they are not already posting up to T1-para standards. Make sure that your students understand the difference between mindreading through Roleplay and making reasonable assumptions in character and clearly defining the locations of their attacks. Your students should be taught that they should accept hits on a ratio of one hit for every three times they avoid, wether that be through Body Replacements, Clones, dodging or countering attacks. If both sides refuse to take damage from each other even spar's will go on endlessly. Wrong: *-Taku Masimo threw his stick at the enemy- *Inori Machi was running and lifted his sword, trying to slice Taku "I have you" *-I absorbed his attack and sliced his face off, killing him instantly.- Correct: *-Taku Masimo threw his sharpened stick towards his enemies face, if it hit it would poke his eye out.- *Inori Machi was running and lifted his sword up high, trying to slice Taku's throat, if it works the blade would cleanly cut deep enough to make him bleed to death.- *-I raised a wall of earth to block his watergun attack, it was super effective and so I threw a Kunai back at him when my wall fell and hoped the Kunai which I had aimed would bury itself into his heart, killing him instantly.- Recommended: Length of Discussion OOC: 1 Hour about previous RP experience, understanding of T1, example posts Hand Seals and Chakra All students should receive a lesson about what Chakra is and what Hand Seals are, particularly their method of use and the concept that Chakra is life force, when you approach using all of your chakra you approach exhaustion and death. The Clone Technique (NOT Shadow Clones, Nor Elemental Clones.) The Clone Technique Facts: *Hand seals Ram → Snake → Tiger *A person with normal eyes can also distinguish the clones from the original, since the clones do not have shadows and will not disrupt the area around themselves with their movement *Since the clone itself doesn't have the ability to attack, and thus can only be used to confuse the enemy, it is mainly used in combination with other ninjutsu. *Naruto was only able to master techniques quicker with the use of Shadow Clones different to normal clones Shadow Clones are a B rank Jutsu. Genin will not learn this ability unless given special permission by the Kage. For Roleplay Purposes: *Average times performed by a Genin before perfection: 200 *Average Clones per day a student can make: 80. exhaustion *Average ratio clone will fail to appear or look accurate: 1 in 20. Recommended: Length of Discussion OOC: 1 Hour that: Clones cannot use Jutsu, they are merely shells. Clones fade on touch, a simple flick bursts clones. Length of Roleplay Development: Three days. *Day 1 Forming a single clone, making sure that it looks exactly like the students, Skinny/tall/flat/fat/mishapen/disfigured *Day 2 Forming multiple clones, two or three, again refining technique and shape, ability to constantly form clones with correct seals. *Day 3 Learning to control multiple clones in combat, distractions and confusion tactics. Room for compromise: *Assuming your students are very skilled it could be considered that they might have pre-existing knowledge of clones from the Academy, meaning that they can learn how to use clones in one day. The Body Replacement Technique Facts: * The user replaces their own body with a block of wood or some other object, the moment an attack lands. * This creates an optical illusion, making the enemy think the attack was successful. * It's a useful art that can be applied in variety of situations. For Roleplay Purposes: *Should not be used endlessly to avoid attacks, at most it is recommended that you use it twice in battle, *Average times performed by a Genin before perfection: 24 *Average Body Replacements per day a student can perform: ???. exhaustion *Average ratio Body Replacement will fail: 1 in 10 to 1 in 40. Depending on skill. Recommended: Length of OOC explaination: 20 minutes. it is used, how it would appear if the technique was performed and a kunai struck the replacement, so on. Length of Roleplay Development: An hour or two. *Time learned to correctly form the chakra and hand seals together and prepare a log or replacement before hand. Room for compromise: *Depending on Academy training, individual skill and willingness to perform long posts, it may be acceptable to have students learn the Body Replacement Technique in an hour or less. The Transformation Technique Facts: *It is typically used to change into people other than oneself, but one also has the ability to change into animals, plants, and even inanimate objects like weapons. *The transformation of a skilled shinobi will be exactly like the genuine article, so it will be impossible to tell the two apart. On the other hand, a transformation performed by an inexperienced person will have obvious discrepancies. *The transformation technique is considered to be among the more difficult E-ranked techniques, since it requires constant emission of chakra while mentally maintaining the form. On top of that, the user would be, most likely, interacting with the environment. This puts mental strain on an inexperienced ninja. For Roleplay Purposes: *It is not required nor expected for you to purchase the clothing of the person you wish to Transform into.. but it sure is fun. *You can write in detail a description of how you look while in this form, but if there is a difference in how you explained the looks of the person and their own description, others may with great wit and intelligence expose you. *It is entirely reasonable that if you entered a room or passed through a gate in the form of another, people will be deceived.. its not like there is a name over your head. Recommended: Length of OOC explaination: 1 hour. uses in intelligence gathering and deception, both in general and in battle. Length of Roleplay Development: Varies. on the natural skill of the Genin, it may take hours for the student to correctly match their appearance to that of their target, or weeks. The difficulty of focus by which the Transformation Technique is maintained may be too strenuous for some. Room for compromise: *Depending on Academy training and Genin natural ability, this technique may come easily to the student, or may remain unmastered until they reach Chuunin. Chakra Manipulation Practise There are three common ways in which Chakra Manipulation is practised; these are the [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Tree_Climbing_Practice Tree Climbing exercise, the Water Walking exercise and the Cliff Climbing exercise. Each of these three acts of training and development allow for a student to overcome any misconceptions they might have about the control of chakra and its use, also through effort and practise it allows a great deal of development to be made within the character themselves, going from a deeply focused state of concentration in channeling chakra to their feet, hands or other parts of their body purposely to a state where they need almost not focus at all, where the act of water walking for example becomes a natural reaction rather then a forced one. Facts: *These training methods are used to gain better chakra control. *The user has to be emitting a constant stream of chakra from the bottom of the their feet and using the repellent force to walk across the water's surface. *If loss of focus or the incorrect amount of chakra is suppied, either too little or not enough on a moment by moment basis, they may fall through, off or from the substance and location they are trying to remain on. Length of Roleplay Development: *A day or two of effort at least, as each of the methods requires different skill sets and different developments within the body, also the acceptance of acts which until recently the Genin might have thought impossible. Taijutsu Methods Facts: For Roleplay Purposes: Recommended: Length of Roleplay Development: Room for compromise: Genjutsu Escape Facts: For Roleplay Purposes: Recommended: Length of Roleplay Development: Room for compromise: Discovering Chakra Nature Facts: For Roleplay Purposes: Recommended: Length of Roleplay Development: Room for compromise: Ninjutsu Techniques (E-rank) Nature Ninjutsu (D-rank) Facts: For Roleplay Purposes: Recommended: Length of Roleplay Development: Room for compromise: Further Chakra Manipulation and Taijutsu Methods Facts: For Roleplay Purposes: Recommended: Length of Roleplay Development: Room for compromise: Nature Based Ninjutsu Techniques (D-rank. + C-rank.) Facts: For Roleplay Purposes: Recommended: Length of Roleplay Development: Room for compromise: Category:ninrpinfo